Kadabra
/ |dexsinnoh=021 |dexcekalos=103 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Abra |evointo=Alakazam |gen=Generation I |species=Psi Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |type=Psychic |imweight= 124.6 lbs. |metweight=56.7 kg |imheight=4'03" |metheight=1.3 m |ability=Synchronize Inner Focus |dw=Magic Guard |color=Brown |male=75 |evo= }} Kadabra (Japanese: ユンゲラー Yungeraa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Kadabra has a similar anatomy to Abra; however, there are some differences. Kadabra holds a metal spoon forged by its psychic powers. Also, Kadabra's tail is large and curly. It also has a "mustache." The mustache is larger on male Kadabra's. Kadabra's stomach has three red stripes. Natural abilities Kadabra can have the ability Synchronize or the ability Inner Focus. It does not have a strong physical body but prefers to use its psychic powers. If this Pokémon is nearby, an eerie shadow appears on TV screens. Seeing the shadow is said to bring bad luck. It is also said that to control this Pokémon in the most beneficial way you should have psychic powers, like the trainer Sabrina. Evolution Kadabra is the evolved form of Abra as of level 16, and evolves into Alakazam when traded. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites |rbspr = RB 064 front.png |yspr = Y 064 front.png |grnspr = GR 064 front.png |gldspr = G 064 front.png |slvspr = S 064 front.png |cryspr = C 064 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 064 front.png |emeraldspr = E 064 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 064 front.png |dpspr = DP 064 front.png |dpsprf = DP 064f front.png |ptspr = Pt 064 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 064f front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 064 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 064f front.png |bwspr = Kadabra BW.gif |b2w2spr = Kadabra BW.gif |xyspr = Kadabra XY.gif |xysprs = Kadabra Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Kadabra XY.gif |orassprs = Kadabra Shiny XY.gif|Iback = KadabraBack_GenI.png}} Appearances Anime Sabrina has a Kadabra in the anime that evolved from an Abra in IL022: Abra and the Psychic Showdown. Kadabra also appears in Fear Factor Phony in a mining colony along with many other -types. Controversy Uri Geller According to a court case in 1999, a man named Uri Geller claimed that the Pokémon Kadabra was an unauthorized parody of him. He stated that the Pokémon had many similarities to him, including his and Kadabra's ability to "bend spoons with their minds" due to having psychic powers, Kadabra's Japanese name (Yungerer) which sounds like a corruption of his name, and even the fact that Kadabra's katakana (ユンゲラー) was very similar to Uri Geller's translation into katakana (ユリゲラー). He also stated that the star on Kadabra's head and the zigzags on its abdomen referenced Antisemitism, a religion that discriminates Jews (represented by a star) and a reference to Waffen-SS (a member of the Nazi party during war, represented by an S). As a result, Uri sued Nintendo for 60 million in court and won. This led to the action of the Abra line never being shows off in the anime ever again. This also banned the Kadabra card from the TCG, leaving the Abra and Alakazam line unfinished. Eventually, by the TCG set of XY - Fates Collide, the entire Abra line was discontinued in the TCG. According to Masamitsu Hidaka in 2003, he stated that any Kadabra card used in the TCG was banned and that it would not come back unless an agreement was settled, which was no time soon. Trivia * Kadabra was originally going to be called Pocus, deriving from Hocus Pocus, a common magician phrase. * In Pokémon Red and Blue, the red star is not on Kadabra's forehead. Origins Kadabra appears to be based off a fox whilst its name comes from Abracadabra Alakazam on where it and its family gets their names. Etymology If you include its previous evolutions, Abra and Kadabra, you get Abrakadabra. If you put Alakazam's name as well, you get "Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam!". This is a phrase commonly said by magicians. Gallery 064Kadabra OS anime.png 064Kadabra OS anime 2.png 064Kadabra AG anime.png 064Kadabra XY anime.png 064Kadabra Dream.png 064Kadabra Pokemon Stadium.png 064Kadabra Pokémon HOME.png Kadabra-GO.png Kadabra GO Shiny.png KadabraSprite.png ShinyKadabraSprite.png KadabraSprite2.png ShinyKadabraSprite2.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon